


Lavender and lilys

by Kimjunbottom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostate Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimjunbottom/pseuds/Kimjunbottom
Summary: Jun wanted to surprise his love by coming home early but instead he got surprised. A pleasant one on top of that !
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Lavender and lilys

It was a tiring day for Jun. After a long office day he came back to an empty home which made him more grumpy, with a big pout he dropped his bag in the hall..shredding his clothes on his way he clumsily moved towards the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

In the middle of his shower he heard the lock pad of the front door being punched which meant his lover boy his back home and he smiled thinking how he's gonna use the opportunity of coming to an empty home and about how he's gonna throw a tantrum just to be pampered by his lovely boyfriend, he was brought back from his thoughts by the louds knocks on the bathroom door followed by the honey voice he loved

"Love you're home early, why didnt you called me?" He asked

"I wanted to surprise you" jun said

He could hear the pout from the way jun talked and cooed at his little baby from behind the door and then a slight smirk appeared on his face thinking about his little surprise for which he went out.

"Aww I'm sorry, let me make it up to you?" He said

"You wanna come in?" Jun teased

But only got a no for an answer and then he heard the footsteps fading.

••••••••••••

The house was still dark when jun went out and he anticipated about what his boyfriend will do to please him, as he made his way towards their room he could see a faint yellow light coming out from below the door.

He slowly opened the door and saw how the room was decorated with different candles that are lit in the dark room and a very sweet yet refreshing smell filled the room but the person he wanted to see was nowhere in the sight.  
As he was about to step in, he felt two pair of arms hugging him from behind, he smiled and tried to turn when he was held there steady.

"Baby?" Jun said in a little questioning tone

"Don't you want your surprise love?" He asked

Jun nodded and after that his vision was cut by the blindfold that was tied behind his head, he was lead towards the bed and was layed down on the silk sheets

He shuddered when his bathrobe was removed gently and then he was turned on his stomach, the anticipation was killing him and truth be told he was already getting aroused by the small ministrations.

Blindfolded he completely give in and surrendered to his boyfriend as he was feeling extra sensitive because he couldn't see anything what's gonna happen next and his body reacted just as much.

2 pair of hands came on his shoulder and started gently massaging them and a moan escaped his mouth as he sighed in relief

This is good he thought, if this is the way his boyfriend make up then he's more than happy

And then he fell some liquid poured on his little back and the it was being spread allover his back, He smelled lavender and lilys and he knew it was the oil which his boyfriend loved the most, because of its smell.

As the hands moved down towards his ass cheeks he felt the heat moving towards south too. And then they were gone and he grumbled low at the loss

After a few seconds he yelped as he suddenly felt the sticky hands again but this time on his thighs and tried to close his legs in reflex but they continued to massage his thighs and moved down towards his feet and came back

He hummed in approval feeling all the stress leaving his body as the hands continued to massage him and kept showing their magic and slowly he felt sleepy. He was seconds away from sleeping when he felt hot breath near his ear and was pulled out from his slumber when a low rough and sultry voices asked- "Do you like your surprise love?" 

And his mind stopped working at the sensation that traveled his body, he nodded

"And does it feel good?"

"Yeahh-aahhhh " he moaned as the long fingers came soo close to his now half hard cock and then ghosted

And then it happened with one swift move he felt a slippery finger glide inside his hole and he jolted up slipping a guttural moan out, his hands clutched the silk sheets and all he could see was black

"S-Sehunnn-uhhhh" jun moaned out loud again when the finger started moving in and out slowly

"Relax love, it's just starting " Sehun smirked as he saw shiver run down Jun's spine

And he kept the almost torturous slow pace going

"M-more" jun said breathy, but sehun wasnt going to give in just easily, he had other plans in his mind

"More what baby?" He asked

"Sehunnn" jun whined lowly, he wasnt a very vocal person in bed and he knew what sehun wanted but still he was shy

"Jun baby speak up!" Sehun said

"I want more" jun said whining again

"More of what baby?" Sehun asked " my fingers?"

Jun nodded but instead of inserting more he thrusted hard with his single finger when he didnt got his answer

"Ughhhh-Y..yess yes your finger huniee" suho whimpered

"That's my good boy" and sehun added the 2nd finger

After a few more minutes and 3 fingers knuckle deep in Jun sehun felt his own aching cock constrained in his pajamas.  
As he scissored his fingers and massaged his prostrate some more Jun came between his body and the sheets dirtying them.

Sehun kept milking him through his orgasm, stopping only when Jun tried to pull a little whining due to over sensitive.

"Jun baby?" Sehun whispered after pulling his fingers out

"Mmm" jun hummed

"Baby are you tired?" Sehun asked again shifting close to Jun this time lying behind him

"Mhhmmm"

"Babyy" sehun said seductively this time pressing his boner on Jun's thigh a little but his got no response back

After grinding a little oh his thighs and getting no response from Jun, Sehun silently tried to get up from the bed pouting a little as he thought jun already fell asleep.

But before he could even sit up properly jun turned his face and slowly undid the blindfold and rubbing his eyes a little he looked towards Sehun chuckling after seeing the other's reaction

"Awww, we're even now" jun chuckled again when sehun jutted his lower lip more out

He pulled sehun to lie back down and rolled over on top of him. "Hunieee do you want me to ride you? " jun asked slightly nipping at his ear

Sehun sharply intake a breath holding it in long noticing the sudden change of events, jun was grind slowly on top of him, while leaving Kisses down his neck, he slowly bit on his collarbone when a low moan escaped from sehun mouth

"A-arent you tired baby?" Sehun asked stuttering

"Not for this, never" jun said as he licked on sehun's nipple, circling around it with his tongue

A bold jun was always a sight to behold for sehun. Tho, he sees it rarely but he still wont ever get enough of him.

He saw jun sitting up both the legs or the either side of his hips and tugged at his pajama lower he lifted his hips and in a swift movement both his lower and boxer were gone. Jun bent down again this time to kiss him fully on lips as they were fighting for dominance he heard the cap of the oil bottle clicked seconds later a oily hand came in contact with his already hard cock.

As jun moved his hand up and down small gasps left sehun's mouth into Jun's mouth and then he brushed his thumb over the slit to increase the pleasure….increasing the pace of his hand. Sehun moaned out loud as he felt heat coiled in his pit. But suddenly the hand was gone and his eyes shut open

"Huhh?" Sehun frowned

"You dont wanna finish like this do you baby?" Jun smirked

And after that he slowly hold the tip of his cock at his entrance and in one single glide he was deep inside Jun, pressing deliciously at his prostrate making him shiver. 

Both of them groaned as Jun tried to get used to the thick length inside him and started moving slowly, so slowly that it was barely noticeable, slowly circling his hips on top of sehun as the other glared at him due to the torcher, he chuckled again, picking up a little faster pace but still not enough to put them both to the edge

"Jun" sehun warned once

But Jun just continued the slow teasing pace pinching his nipples and circling them with his thumb softly. Sehun groaned and in a blink of an eye the positions were turned, Jun's eyes went wide with it, the devilish smirk on sehun's face was as scary as much as a turn on for me.

" I'm soooo going to ruin you baby boy" sehun growled and slowly pulled out to only thurst in long and hard deep inside him

His back arched at the hard and slow pace, he felt his inside melt, tears started to prickle at the corner of his eyes. It hurt soo good inside him, he loved to play with sehun and he love it more when Sehun gets aggressive and fuck him hard and to the point of breaking

Sehun picked one of his leg and threw it over his shoulder, the new angle making him go deeper and straight to his prostrate, he was drooling over pillow his hands clutching the sheets, with every thurst sehun hit spot on his prostrate making him see heaven.

He was ugly crying at this point, his mind was blank..all he could think of was how he was getting all he wanted and how he wanted more

"C-co-close" jun sobbed trying to grab his own aching member to give it some friction for release

But his hand was grabbed by sehun before it could come in contact with anything and the other hand joined him soon. Sehun pushed his hands above his head in an iron grip and he knew, this too gonna leave mark like the many other on his body but he didnt cared he just wanted to release the buring in his pit intense

"You wanna cum baby ?" Sehun asked hovering over him, sweat trickling down his forehead and chest

"Y-yess ahhhhhh Sehunnn" jun said the last part coming put as a moan 

"Go ahead then but come from my cock alone! Dont you love it? I know you like it like this!" Sehun said voice coming out strained he was close himself 

"Ughhh- pleasee " jun kept sobbing the pleasure was soo intense for him from the way sehun was going hard and fast on him

"Aren't you a little slut for my cock? You like it soo much when you come from just me fucking you! I wanna see you baby! Come jun come for me!!" Sehun strained he knew Jun like it when he talks and he just do it for him, it's the love of his life under him

"Sehunnieee-mhmm" jun moaned as he released his load on his and sehun's stomach 

Sehun kept milking him from his orgasm, Jun clenching on him was enough to push me over the edge to and he came inside him too. As they finish he dropped on top of Jun boneless, they both were panting hard trying to catch there breaths as he felt fingers brush his hair from his forehead

He rolled over lying beside Jun turning sideways to hug him back. He kissed him on the temple lingering there

"Did I went overboard?" Sehun asked whispering again 

"It was a soul shattering orgasm I had in a long timeeee" jun said sighing 

And they both chuckled together.

"Rest, I'll clean us both" and with that sehun slipped down the bed moving towards bathroom. 

After cleaning himself and Jun he picked him up a little to take the dirty sheets out of bed and change it to a clean one. After he was done sehun pulled the covers over them and pulled the man to his chest hugging him tight.

"Thank you hun, I love you " Jun murmured sleepily

"I love you too so much my love" Sehun kissed on his head and they both slumped to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut without plot. I hope you like it! Kudos are appreciated and all your comments will be loved!! Thank you soo much for reading! Happy Halloween !!


End file.
